Rathalos and Rathian
The Rathalos and Rathian are dragon-like creatures from the Monster Hunter series of action role-playing games. They are a species of the Flying Wyvern class. The Rathalos are the franchise's most well-known creatures, along with the Felynes and the Poogies, all three serving as the mascots. Description The Rathalos and its female counterpart the Rathian are known to inhabit a wide range of environments. Rathalos Rathalos is a large, bipedal wyvern with a spiny, armoured hide covering his body. Rathalos's outer shell features much brighter and more vibrant colours than that of his female counterpart, the Rathian, as it is primarily bright red, with black markings throughout. Like the Rathian, Rathalos possesses a flame sac which is used to produce deadly flaming projectiles from the mouth. The talons upon a Rathalos's feet are highly poisonous and are known to to inflict toxic mortal wounds on larger prey. In addition, his long, thick tail features a heavy spiked club at the end. Rathalos' wing membranes feature ornate patterns which are likely used to attract potential mates. Rathalos is an expert flyer, and as such is prone to hunting from the skies. By launching a surprise aerial attack, he can inflict poisonous wounds with his talons or burn prey with flaming projectiles. On the ground, Rathalos remains a formidable opponent. Using his powerful legs, he can chase down prey from a distance or inflict blunt-force damage with his clubbed tail. At a close enough range, he is known to use his sharp teeth to bite at foes as well. A Rathalos's roar is extremely loud, and has proven to be painful to unprotected ears. Rathalos is a highly territorial monster, and as such, is aggressive towards intruders. He will chase away or attempt to kill any monster which may pose a threat to his land. As a hunter, Rathalos will stalk prey from the air before swooping in for the kill. Once he has successfully brought down his prey, he will carry it away to eat in private, safe from scavengers or other large monsters which might attempt to steal the kill. Occasionally, more powerful subspecies' of the Rathalos are encountered. There have Blue or Silver scales. These subspecies tend to have tougher armor and are much more aggressive. Rathian Rathian is a medium-sized true flying wyvern similar in looks to her male counterpart, Rathalos. Her hide is a duller and more muted colour, and her lower mandible features a long, protruding chin spike. Her upper back and wingtips are covered in a moss-like fur not seen on the Rathalos, and while her clubbed tail lacks bony spikes, it makes up for this with its ability to poison foes upon contact. Rathian, like her mate, can produce flaming projectiles from her mouth. She is notably more proficient in the use of this weapon however, as she is commonly seen releasing three blasts at once. In addition, she is capable of charging up and releasing a more potent fire blast which can ignite a swath of ground in front of her. She can use the poisonous barbs on her tail club to inflict blunt-force, toxic wounds on foes. Her powerful legs allow her to run at high speeds, making her easily capable of chasing down most prey. Rathian is very territorial, choosing to patrol from ground while her Rathalos mate patrols from the sky. She will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when in close proximity to her nest and young. Like her male counterpart, there are subspecies' of Rathian as well. These are conversely Pink- or Gold-colored. Other appearances *The Rathalos and the Rathian both appeared as cards in the Heroes and Heralds mode of Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *In the Lost Planet spin-off action adventure game, E.X. Troopers, using the code 729443 at one of the three NEVEC bases unlocks a Rathalos Armor. *In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, the playable Monster Hunter uses the Rathalos armor as her weapon. *In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U, the Rathalos Armor is a DLC costume for the Mii Swordfighter. The Rathalos also appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as both a boss and an Assist Trophy (which is said to be a first in the Super Smash Bros. series' history). *The Rathalos appears in Teppen as a playable character. Gallery Rathalos (UMvC3).png|Rathalos' UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card Rathian (UMvC3).png|Rathian's UMvC3 Heroes & Heralds Card External Links *[http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Rathalos MH wikia article for Rathalos] *[http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Rathian MH wikia article for Rathian] Category:Characters Category:Monster Hunter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Category:Species Category:Under Construction Category:Teppen Characters